In existing technologies, a display panel is often connected to a main circuit board through a flexible circuit board. The flexible circuit board transmits electric signals between the display panel and the main circuit board. The flexible circuit board is often bonded with the display panel to form an electrical connection between the flexible circuit board and the display panel. In particular, the flexible circuit board has a plurality of golden fingers, and the display panel has a plurality of pins. The plurality of golden fingers and the plurality of pins are one-to-one correspondingly connected to realize the electrical signal transmission between the flexible circuit and the display panel.
As the demand for the resolution of a display screen increases, when two display screens have a same size, the display screen having a higher resolution has more pixels. Correspondingly, more pins have to be disposed on the display panel to transmit electric signals. Increasing the bonding width of the flexible circuit board to increase the number of the golden fingers, the bonding precision may be reduced, and the bonding difficulty may be increased. Thus, it is desired to increase the bonding precision of the high-resolution display screen, and reduce the bonding difficulty of the high-resolution display screen.
The disclosed display panel and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.